Dimensional Heroes Legends: The Unwound Future
by jexi the hunter
Summary: In memory of Puzzle Master Akira Tago. The heroes arrive in London where a letter from a future friend sends them on an adventure through time. WIll they be able to help Layton on their last adventure?
1. The Clock Shop on Midland Road

A few weeks after the battle at Nohr, the heroes soon began their journey to find all of Zygarde's cells and rescue Hope from his new post as protector of the Multiverse Tree. The group was currently riding the red double decker bus with the Professor and Luke as he held a letter.

"So, this thing is legit, right?" Jexi asked looking it over.

"I know. I thought it was Luke pulling an actual trick on me." Layton said.

"What? I would never do anything like that!" Luke said as the other read over the letter.

Professor,

I hope this letter finds you well. As for me, I am in quite a predicament. You see, the London we know and love has been thrown into absolute chaos. To complicate matters, the calamity I speak of does not take place in your time. This may be difficult to believe, but I am writing to you from 10 years in the future. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll explain it all soon. For now, I ask that you head to the clock shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. I look forward to seeing you again.

Your student,

Luke Triton

"So this is seriously from Luke 10 years into the future?" Akane asked.

"Well, this doesn't really surprise us much, considering what happened last week." Robin said.

One week earlier…

Important people from all over the world were seated at different tables, the heroes getting a large one.

"Wow. I can't believe all these people came just for a time machine." Tails said.

"Well, it is pretty big science. Maybe not to us but to a lot of people." Sci-Twi said. "Look! Even the Inspector came." She said pointing to Chelmey and Barton eating like a couple of wild animals.

"What ever happened to good manners?" Natsu said with food in his mouth.

"You're one to talk about manners." Sanji shouted at him.

"Hey, who's that really important guy over there?" Pinkie said pointing to a man in a brown suit.

"The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom: Bill Hawkes. Apparently he's suppose to be the guest of honor here." Jexi said.

"And what about him?" Pinkie asked pointing to a man in a lab coat.

"That's Dr. Alain Stanghun. He's the one who invented the time machine we're here to see." Jexi said.

"What about him?" Pinkie asked pointing to the right.

"That's a tree. We're outside." Jexi said. "What I still can't believe is that they invited him." He added pointing to a table where Flux and the Universal Villains were eating.

"Apparently, Amadeus and the Prime Minister use to be close at some point so he was invited as a special guest." Layton said.

"Now he's making friends with government officials? This just spells trouble." Rainbow said.

After a short introduction, the prime minister stood onto the podium and began to speak.

"Today is a monumental day not only for our great nation, but for the entire human race. Since the beginning of time, we humans have strived to transcend our natural limits. We've conquered the air, land and sea. We've even been into outer space. But there is one area we have not yet conquered...Time. Indeed, travelling through time is a dream many thought was out of reach for humanity...until now. Ladies and Gentleman, I hope you join me in ushering in a new era for mankind!" Hawks said to the crowd.

"Such moving words from our fearless leader." Stanghun said. "Now, if you could be so kind as to take a seat inside."

Hawks did as the good scientist said and stepped inside without a moments thought. "Now, prepare to travel through time!" Stanghun said activating the machine. It began to whirl and wizz before sparks were seen coming from it.

"I don't think that's suppose to happen." Nami said.

"Get down!" Kid shouted as everyone got down as the machine exploded. Once the dust had settled, the machine in question was in ruins with the scientists and the Prime Minister missing.

Back in the present

"Ever since then, no one's seen the scientists or even the Prime Minister." Indigo said.

"So, think we might get our answers from this clock shop?" Luke asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Layton said as the bus stopped.

As they got off, they headed up the road to a small shop at the end. Entering it, they were surrounded by clocks with a gigantic one at the end of it.

"Ah. Welcome to our humble clockshop." Said an old couple. "My name is Cogg and this is my wife Spring." the old man replied.

"Well, we're the Dimensional Heroes and this is Professor Layton." Jexi said.

"Ah. We've been expecting you. Please step in the back and wait." Cogg said.

The heroes did as the old man said as Spring pulled a level, making the hands on the large clock spin as they felt the building shake. Once everything had settled, they hurried back to the door to see the place had changed a lot in the span of a few minutes. "What...is going on here?" Yu said looking out.

"Is this...the future?" Pinkie said.


	2. Is this the Future?

Jexi took a look at his surroundings before hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey Jexi, you there?" A voice said.

"Hope? Oh no! Don't tell me you died in there." Jexi said.

"No,no. I actually am communicating through the tree. Pretty cool, right?" Hope said.

"Yeah. So, you're seeing this right? London's completely changed. I may not be that observant, but I'm pretty sure there wasn't any construction when we entered that clock shop." Jexi said.

"That was no clock shop, bro. I think the old couple live in a shop shaped time machine." Franky said.

"Yeah. Everything looks completely different. But, we still need a little more proof before deciding this is the future." Rainbow said.

"Hey guys. Look up." Hope said as the others did so. In the sky the could see a man in blue fly down before them. "Greetings my friends. It is I, Hope the Victor! I've come to help!" He said.

"Youre supposed to be at the tree, dammit!" Kanji said.

"Blast that thing with an attack, it's fake." Hope said in their minds as Jexi hit it in the leg.

"Ow! What did you do that for? Now I'll never get the movie part!" The guy said now having a whiney voice. "I'm an actor practicing for a part in Hope the Movie."

"You have your own movie?" Jexi said.

"Apparently so. I wouldn't know since these leaves only show the present and past but not the future." Hope said. "Anyway, lemme bring you up to speed."

Several minutes later, Volt asked a question.

"You mean to tell me those two trouble makers are with you, as in right now?" He said groaning.

"You know them?" Jexi asked.

"You could say that. They're a bunch of twin trouble makers that travel from world to world." Volt said.

"Ah. So that's it. Even in another dimension Hope still gets into trouble." Luke said.

"Agreed." The other heroes said.

"We heard that!" Hope, Anima and Evan shouted.

"You were meant to hear it." Jexi said. "So, why are you contacting us now?"

"Just to help out. So, how did you even get to that shop?" Hope asked.

"A letter delivered to us from Future Luke." Jexi said.

"Saw that coming. Being here at this tree, I see...everything." Hope said.

"That's kinda creepy." Jexi said looking all over.

"Oh, and I have some information regarding the other pieces of Zygarde. One's in this town called Ikebukuro where the mystery revolving around a 'black rider'..." Hope said.

"I know Ikebukuro. I use to cruise around that town with my brothers." Jexi said. "The black rider's been a long standing mystery. I've heard rumors it doesn't even have a head."

"Like the headless horseman?" Anima said.

"I remember it being called something else. A dullahan. A fairy from celtic folklore. They ride around Ireland as messengers of death on a headless horse, always carrying their severed head." Robin said calmly.

"Seriously, why does she say things like that so passively?" Hope said. "Anyway, the other portion is in…" Hope started.

"San Romero. I knew about all these locations. Buhu heard you and Zygarde talking and gave us the locations." Jexi said.

"Did he leave before Zygarde said you'd be meeting a guy name Jackal and-"

"Bzzt, What's that? You seem to be breaking up. Bzzt." Jexi said.

"There's no static on a psychic link!" Hope shouted into Jexi's mind, giving him a massive headache.

"Look, I appreciate the helpful advice, but I prefer to have the surprises come and not have them spoiled." Jexi said.

"Suit yourself, no spoilers." Hope said before his voice faded.

"Huh." Jexi said.

"At least we know he's okay. Anima and Evan better not be harassing him to fight." Volt said.

"Oh, they did that already." Hope said getting in again. "They were pretty good, but Rain Bow wants me to train them for two years. Anyway, goodbye for now. Good luck." Hope said before his voice faded.

"Anima and Evan.. training under that guy? What's he gonna do, teach them the wonders and joys of hope and peace? Fat chance." Volt said.

"Yeah. Hope's a good fighter, but not exactly the best role model for kids their age." Jexi said sweating a bit.

"Anyway, we should probably start our investigation now." Layton said holding a note.

"When did you get that?" Lemon asked.

"The couple handed it to me before we left the Clock Shop. We are suppose to head to the hospital." Layton said.

The group traveled a bit till they reached the hospital, entering the room on the note. Inside, they saw a familiar face in the bed. It was Dr. Andrew Shrader.

"Oh. If it isn't Hershel. And Little Luke and my hero friends." Shrader said.

"Dr. Shrader. So nice to see you again. So, if your in the hospital, then that must mean…" Chopper said.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a mandatory check up on my person." Schrader said.

"Well, that's a good thing I guess." Emily said.

"I'm sorry. But I don't believe we've met." Schrader said.

"My name is Emily and this is Thorn. She's a princesses and I'm a stonekeeper. We're traveling with them to save Hope." Emily said.

"Well, nice to be in the presence of royalty." He smiled. "Oh, and Layton. I've got those things I've been keeping for you." Schrader said giving Layton a pair of car keys. "She's parked out back same as always."

"Hmm?" Layton said before they headed out back to see the Laytonmobile, covered in rust and vines.

"The Laytonmobile." Luke said.

"Wow. Time has not been so kind to it." Rainbow said.

"I dont suppose any of your Yo-kai friends could help, Miss Sunset?" Layton asked.

"How did you…" Sunset said before seeing jexi with a pen. "Anyway, no. This things pretty rusted and old. Its beyond repair." Sunset said before noticing a letter in the front seat. "Its from Future Luke. 'If you are reading this, then you have arrived ten years into the future. It is time for us to meet. You will meet me at the Gilded 7 Casino." Sunset read.

"Time to see what this Future Luke has to say." Jexi said. 


	3. Hope's Teachings 1

"Class in session." Hope said as Anima and Evan have their full attention. "So, how does this tree work in terms of reviewing hero history?"

"Just say one of your friends names, and the tree will speak of it in history." Xerneas said.

"Okay. Then I'll go with a founding hero. Monkey D. Luffy." Hope said.

The tree lowered a branch, followed by a female voice.

"Monkey D. Luffy is no ordinary pirate captain. No other captain has a great outlook on life with no cares at all, and only having one dream." The voice said.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said in the vision.

"Along with being a pirate, he is also one of the five founding members of the Dimensional heroes alongside Aelita Schaffer, Dan Kuso, Ichigo Kurosaki and Davis Kudo." the voice replied.

"Whatever happened to him?" Hope asked.

"Davis was returned to his own world in order to live a peaceful and quiet life with friends." The voice said.

"I guess not all heroes are born into it." Evan said.

"Eating the cursed Gum-Gum Devil Fruit and never being able to swim again, Monkey D. Luffy set out on a journey to recruit the finest crew assembled and become Pirate King." a male voice came sounding smart.

"Why the hell would he do that? It's like, hey I can get supernatural powers, but I gotta not take swimming lessons." Came another that was western.

"Hey, I recognize them! Wiz and Boomstick, commentators from that show where they do simulations of where people fight to the death." Anima said.

"Oh yeah! Death battle." Evan said.

"I've watched. It's kinda cool." Yveltal said.

"Focus, Yveltal. You haven't actually seen this either." Xerneas said.

"Aside from not being able to swim, Luffy has some amazing powers. Before the timeskip, he was able to stretch his limbs and add great striking power to his punches and kicks." Wiz said.

"He's got some badass moves. With his body he can use many striking attacks based of off modern artillery. He can strike with a kick or punch with Gum-Gum pistol or Stamp, land a powerful blow with Bazooka, or beat the hell out of you with Gatling." Boomstick said.

"I never knew Luffy was that creative." Anima said.

"Since joining the Dimensional Heroes, this pirate has gone against different opponents such as Phosphora of the Forces of Nature, Dialga of Valora and even Mewtwo, King of Illusio." Wiz said.

"And that was already after he beat up big time names like Lucci, Arlong, Crocodile, and Eneru. Man, it's like nothing can stop this guy." Boomstick said.

"Well, Luffy does have his limits." Hope said. "He lost completely in Sabaody when fighting with Kizaru, the Pacifistas and Kuma himself."

"But this didnt kill him, but rather made him stronger. After his brother was killed at the hands of the marines, Luffy underwent two years of training, as did his crewmates." Wiz said. "This was the birth of a new Luffy, one who has mastered the three colors of the almighty Haki."

"Haki?" Evan said.

"Haki is… well it's like a swiss army knife." Hope said. "Observation, Armament and Conquerors Haki."

"With Observation haki, Luffy is able to predict his opponents moves and dodge them before they even happen." Wiz said.

"Arms haki is like an invincible suit of armor." Boomstick followed. "With it, he can add more striking power to his body then before, and counter Logia type powers as well as coat his body in invisible armor."

"But nothing compares to the hidden power to Overwhelm almost hundreds of people at once, Conqueror's Haki." Wiz said.

Luffy was then seen knocking out an entire fishman platoon with just a wave of pressure.

"Whoa." the twins said.

"That Haki is like some sort of invisible pressure. As soon as it's released, anything close to Luffy is knocked out completely without a single punch thrown." Hope said.

"But the key factor is how much willpower the opponent has." Xerneas said.

"Indeed. This Haki is a direct influence on the mind. If an opponent's will is weak, well...you know the rest." Yveltal said.

"But even that's not the extent of Luffy's power. When he really needs to get serious, he can power himself up with his Gear techniques." Boomstick said.

"Second Gear, or Gear 2nd to most people, lets luffy pump his legs, increasing the speed of his blood flow. This in turn amps up the power and speed of all his attacks." Wiz said.

"Third Gear is a technique that inflates parts of luffy's body, increasing it's size to Giant proportions." Boomstick said. "And belive us when we say you do not want a fist the size of a freight train headed your way."

"Luffy can mix these techniques with Haki to make the fiery Gum Gum Red Hawk and The punishing Elephant Gun, Gatling, and Grizzly Magnum." Wiz said. "But in uniting these factors all at once, Luffy has developed a Gear beyond 3rd. 4th Gear… The Bound Man."

"Utilizing Haki with bloated muscles, Luffy's techniques are like the reincarnations of wild animals." Hope said. "He's able to use his Kong Gun to strike with the force of a Gorilla, and Rhino Schneider is basically a dropkick that sends the opponent flying from the force of a charging rhino."

"The Culverin is able to change directions in mid punch like an actual python slithering on the ground." Boomstick said. "And Leo Bazooka can blast the opponent back as a lion seizing its prey. And even though Haki is spread through his body, he still maintains his rubbery characteristics."

"While all of the attacks in this mode definitely pack a punch, there is a major drawback to it." Wiz said. "There's a time limit on Gear 4th and once it expires, he will be unable to use haki for a little while."

"That means once he's in that mode, he has to finish the fight quickly, or else he's vulnerable." Evan said.

"Yeah. It's a pretty big drawback for such big power." Hope said. "I remember him using that technique on one of the Royal Knights. He broke his weapon in two and it was made of the strongest substances across our universe."

"Luffy's own feats are anything but their own stories. He's defeated Pirate captains, two Fishmen, Two Warlords of the Sea, and a Logia user who basically had the power of the gods." Boomstick said.

"Also, one of those Fishmen, Hody Jones, was pumped with so much Energy Steroids that he was on a different level, but luffy still beat him… while pummeling him against a giant sunken ship." Wiz said.

"There is no doubt in history that Luffy is one of the most well known pirates, and will stop at nothing to fulfill his dream and stand at the top of the world as the Pirate King." Boomstick said.

"If we sail around the other half of the World, we'll encounter this wall one more time, and then… I'll be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy said ending the clip.

"Wow. I learned so much from him." Anima said. "If you never give up on your dreams, then you can accomplish anything!"

"Yeah. We can be way more than what we are. We just have to be ourselves and not take things like they are with our own moves." Evan said.

"So, who's next on the docket, Hope?" Yveltal asked.

"I think I'm gonna go with someone as tenacious and resilient as luffy. Natsu Dragneel." Hope said.

"The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail?" Anima said.

"The Very same. Why?" Hope asked.

"Anima… well she's a little bit of a Fairy Tail fanatic." Evan said.

"Cant blame her. Fiore's Number 1 Guild and all that." Hope said.

"We should get back to the others before getting to him." Xerneas said.

"Right. Where are they headed?" Hope asked.

"A casino." Yveltal said. 


	4. A Boy Named Luke

As the heroes walked down the road toward the Gilded 7 Casino, a woman walked right past them, Layton looking at her with a stunned face.

Flashback

In a restaurant, a younger Layton sat at a dinner table with a woman who resembled the one who passed him.

"So, what is it you're wanting to tell me Hershel?" She asked.

"Well, if I were to get the teaching job, then you and I could…" Layton said blushing. "I'll just tell you later."

"Come on, Hershel! Don't change the subject on me!" She said laughing as Layton got back to his dinner.

End flashback.

"Professor? Are you feeling alright?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yes. Just had a bit of a flashback." Layton said recovering.

"That girl… that's Claire, isn't she?" Naoto asked.

"I suppose….no. It's impossible." Layton said.

"I've read her file." Naoto said. "You and her use to date before that incident at the Polydimensional labs."

"Yes. And the last thing she gave me, is what you see on top of my head." Layton said.

"I always wondered how that top hat came to there." Jexi said.

"Yes. I will continue wearing it no matter what." Layton said. "Now come, we mustn't linger." Layton said.

The group continued until seeing the casino where it looked like any average casino.

"Wow. Even in the future gambling doesnt change, right?" Jexi said before seeing Vector at a table with Chopper. "I'm betting this reindeer on lucky number 7." Vector said.

"Hold on." Sugarcoat sad. "To get the Jackpot, you have to know the pattern of the numbers. Let's think about this."

"Alright, we'll do it your way." Vector said. "Okay, the Roulette wheel is set to always stop at certain red or black numbers. If it always does that, then… got it! Put us down for 13!"

The wheel spun as the ball inside clacked around. As it stopped, it slammed right on 13, just as Vector and Sugarcoat predicted.

"Ack! But how is that possible? The House always Wins!" The dealer said.

"Well the house just got schooled. Now pay up!" Vector said holding a hand out.

"Fine. 120 thousand Pounds, as betted. And you keep the Reindeer." The dealer said.

"Ha! I knew I made the right choice betting the reindeer." Vector said.

"Ah. Same old Vector." Said a new voice. The group looked forward to see a man wearing clothes similar to Luke's.

"Wow. So that's future Luke. Wow. Not a bad look." Indigo said.

"I thank you a lot Indigo. It is a pleasure to see all of you once more. But, I'm afraid I cannot reveal anything as of yet." Future Luke said.

"Why not? We came as instructed." Levy said.

"Not until I confirm that this is the geniune Professor Layton. For all I know, this could be Don Paolo in disguise." Future Luke said.

"Very well. Just how can I verify my identity?" Layton asked.

"Simple. Professor, I challenge you to a battle of wits." Future Luke said pointing his finger at the Professor.

Future Luke then placed four cards on the table, all faced down.

"Now here are my conditions." Future Luke said. "A heart is next to a diamond. A club is not next to a spade. A heart is to the immediate right of a club. Find the Spade."

"Ah. A very simple puzzle." Layton said pointing to the far right where the card was revealed to be a spade. "Now I'll give you one." Layton said laying out four cards face down. "A club lies directly to the right of a heart. A diamond is on the far right or far left and has a heart next to it. Finally, a club is also the far left or far right card. Find the Spade."

"Hmm. Clever professor, but there is no spade." Future Luke said as the cards were flipped to reveal two hearts, a club and a diamond. "You never said each card had to be one of each suit." Layton said.

"There's no doubt that you are my old mentor. Now we can talk, but not here." Future Luke said leading them back to a large storage space.

"Okay, talk. What's going on with this crazy future?" Ranma asked.

"Easy. After the Prime Minister vanished, parliament went into chaos and turmoil without its competent leader. That's when a certain person we all know stepped in and took over." Future Luke said. "That would be you, Professor."

"What? That's impossible!" Luke said.

"Its true. After what happened, Dr. Stahngun himself sought asylum with the Professor. He grew distant after this and began to obsess over time travel. Using his intellect, he gained control over all the underground crime families as well as the government. Thus creating his new government as well as his enforcers, the Family." Future Luke said.

"So the Future Layton is behind all of this huh? Then all we gotta do is hit his hideout and beat the crap out of him!" Natsu said.

"His home base is in the towering Pagoda in Chinatown." Future Luke said.

"I see, but before we can do that, I would like to return to the present. There's something I need to check into." Layton said.

"Very well, I'll take you back over there as quickly as possible." Future Luke said as they left the storage room, only to be met by goons in mafia like attire as well as some of Flux's own troops.

"Don't let em escape!" The five main gangsters said as the grunts began firing their machine guns. The bullets knocking off parts from the slot machines. Layton and Future Luke then got to work assembling a Slot Machine gun. Loading coins into one end, they began flying, hitting the grunts as well as some of the mob bosses.

"We can't win this fight!" The lead one said before a coin hit him. "Fall back, boys! Fall back!"

"Well, that was pretty good. We really showed them." Luke said.

"You didn't help at all." Sugarcoat said.

"Hey! He's me. Which mean I get some credit for assistance." Luke said proudly.

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Layton said. 


	5. Hope's Teachings 2

"So, have you been able to keep Anima under control all this time?" Hope asked.

"Oh yeah. Someone has to be the responsible one. But it's not easy controlling someone who's….excited all the time." Evan said.

"Then let's get to it. Tree, view us the History of Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail, please." Hope said as an image came into view.

"Natsu Dragneel. Age unknown. A young dragon slayer who is on the hunt for an actual dragon." Wiz said.

"Wait, he was actually Raised by a dragon?" Boomstick asked.

"Everyone knows that, but yes. At a young age, Natsu was taken under the literal wing of Igneel, the Flame Dragon King. They had good times together until Igneel vanished along with all the other dragons on July 7th in the year X777." Wiz said.

"I knew Igneel in my days." Yveltal said.

"Of course, since youre the Legendary Dragon of Destruction." Hope said.

"I'm not a dragon. I'm a bird. What made you think I was a dragon?" Yveltal asked.

"The typing. The Pokedex says youre a…. Oh." Hope said seeing Dark and Flying on it.

"Anyway, I wasn't the only one who would fight him. Examon was there as well." Yveltal said. "We would constantly challenge him. Sometimes winning or losing. It was a way to kill time."

"That explains why Examon recognized Natsu so well when we first met." Hope said.

"Yes. Examon use to travel the world's challenging dragons of all shapes and sizes before joining his fellow knights in locking away Ogudomon." Xerneas explained.

"After Igneel's disappearance, Natsu searched the world of Earthland, making a new family out of the most famous Guild there." Wiz said.

"It's so packed with badass wizards, you dont wanna mess with it. It's name...Fairy Tail!" Boomstick said as Anima squealed with excitement.

"Fairy Tail is the Literal embodiment of Freespirit in fiore, all of their members under Master Makarov are taught one thing..friendship and family." Wiz said.

"Yes. Among them are the Ice Make wizard Gray Fullbuster, the S-class queen of the fairies, Erza Scarlet. Even the Black Steel Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox!" Boomstick said.

"Because Fairy Tail has so many well known members, we will only cover those who have joined the Heroes." Wiz said. "Like Lucy for example."

"Oh yeah. Lucy Heartfilia, a rich girl who comes to Fairy Tail for money and adventure. A Celestial Spirit Mage with excellent ability. Though she does get the short end of the stick sometimes. She even uses that go to when she got abducted by Chrysalia. We even have footage of it." Boomstick.

The vision then changed to Lucy getting out of a silk cocoon with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily. "Ugh! Why did I have to get kidnapped by a bunch of ugly looking bugs? They're so…." She began before seeing several Spinarak and Ariados looking down on her with angry glares.

"She ran after that, but ran into Chopper when she got off into the woods. He beat up the Beetle Hunters and took her and company into a makeshift house to stay until their comrades could be rescued from Chrysalia." Wiz said.

"Back to Natsu. Being a Dragonslayer and trained in everything Ignell knows, Natsu is able to control and manipulate flames around his body. He can even eat flames to regain his strength and fight back." Boomstick said.

"Natsu also has access to the Crimson Locus, a Dragon Slayer secret art series exclusive only to him. But not only that, he's also eaten lightning, becoming a Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer and has even accessed Dragonforce." Wiz said.

"Dont forget, Natsu isnt the only dragon slayer in Fairy Tail. Meet Wendy Marvell, a young Sky Dragon Slayer raised and trained by Grandina herself. Though not much of a fighter, she is an amazing supporter and healer for when things get tough." Boomstick said.

"That's true in some cases." Hope said. "But anyone in fairy tail is full of Surprises. And Wendy, well she's always been stronger than she looks."

"No argument there. Her Sky Dragon Slayer attacks are pretty good. One of her most notable fights after joining the heroes has been with Air Man of Gospel." Wiz said.

"When anyone who shoots air at Wendy does that, guy's as good as done." Boomstick said.

"Last but certainly not least on Team Dragonslayer Trio is Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer trained under Metalicana." Hope said. "He used to work for this Dark Guild named Phantom Lord until Natsu trashed it and him."

"That isn't to say Gajeel can still kick ass." Boomstick said. "His magic involves using weaponry and metal. He's been in a lot of notable fights. He not only beat Aggron of Valora, but he trounced over M. Bison and Juri during the Furious World Tournament, which he won with his partner Cerebella."

"That makes two losses for Bison, the first being in our show against Shao Kahn when we compared the bad guys of fighting games." Wiz said. "Anyway, Gajeel doesn't just have iron in his arsenal. He also has the Karma Demon series as well as becoming an Iron Shadow Dragon. Though he is a terrible singer."

"True dat." Everyone said.

"Moving on to Lucy, she isn't to be underestimated." Hope said. "Being a Celestial Wizard, she can summon at least 10 of the 12 rare Zodiac spirits. The Water Bearer, the Giant Crab, the Lion, the Twins, the Golden Bull, the Sea Goat, the Scorpion, the Ram, the Maiden and the Archer."

"Lucy has grown into a remarkable Celestial Wizard over a short time. She can summon two spirits at once, and even use the mighty Urano Metria. Though she hasn't participated in any memorable fights after joining, she's still there to lend a helping hand." Wiz said.

"Gray Fullbuster is an Ice Make Wizard, trained as one of two under the famous Ur." Xerneas said. "But when his master perished at the hands of Deliora, Gray went on a journey till he encountered a very familiar guild, Fairy Tail."

"Since joining, he's been well known for beating Regice of Nixtrom as well as other foes." Wiz said.

The screen showed Erza next, to which Anima barley could sit.

"Erza "Titania" Scarlet. No real introduction needed." Boomstick said. "The Most Badass Wizard in all of the guild. She's had a lot of action since joining at a young age."

"A wizard with the magic of Requip, which allows you to swap items and weapons out at will. She's taken down powerful foes such as Prinplup of Valora, Rhyperior of Terrera and even stood her ground in a dungeon of 100 monsters." Wiz said.

"Oh man, I so wish I could've seen that day of The Grand Magic Games." Anima said.

"The reason for her triumphs? SHe has tons of magic armor, that's what!" Boomstick said.

"Indeed she does. Erza has the unique talent of Re-equipping her armor and the weapons that come with it. All that armor has a different set of abilities that make it easier to fight in battle." Wiz said.

"Her skills even put her on par with Zoro. Those two are the most powerful members on the team so far." Hope said.

"But let's not forget Gray's *cough* 'unintentional' love." Wiz said.

"Oh yeah. Juvia Lockser. A Water Wizard who is obsessed with our clothes ditching ice wizard." Boomstick said. "She was originally a member of Phantom Lord, but changed her tune after losing to Gray. Since then, she's battled against Chandelure and Dusknoir of Spectra and even managed to calm an enraged Chill."

"Also, she has a… weird outlook on other girls. Anyone who so much as looks at Gray is her target for her rage. A love rival if you will. Though it only applies to girls around her and Gray's age." Wiz said.

"Yeah. Not to mention someone used that for their own selfish reasons." Boomstick said bringing up a picture of Hope on a dartboard before his face was pierced. "Look out ladies. He's gonna break your hearts."

"Oh that's the line!" Hope shouted.

"Whoops. Sorry. Boomsticks a little overboard with his wisecracks." Wiz said. "But there is one thing clear about the members of the heroes and everyone else in the Guild: never mess with Fairy Tail, especially if these guys are on the job."

"Also, you better pay for home, health and life insurance, cause in all odds, you might just need them." Boomstick said.

"I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... Everyone's feelings... They support me... They are what give me the will to stand and fight!" Natsu said ending the clip.

"And the moral of the lesson is…" Hope said.

"Friends and Family are the most important thing?" Evan asked.

"Correct! Man, if Jexi thinks I'm doing this wrong, then I'm gonna rub it in his face when he gets me out. Oh. Better not do that. It could make me look bad." Hope said.

"So evan, now that Anima has done her favorite, we can cover yours now." Xerneas said.

"Man, you gotta put me on the spot there… oh wait, I have one. The DWMA students on the team." Evan said.

"Why then?" Hope asked.

"They may look dark and menacing, but they have a heroic motive. That's my way of seeing things." Evan said.

"The DWMA it is then. Now lets check back on Jexi." Hope said. 


	6. The Towering Pagoda

After losing the Family back at the Gilded Seven Casino, the heroes made it back to the Clockshop on Midland road.

"Thank goodness you made it back safe. The Family's been combing this place all over looking for the time machine." Cogg said.

"Now, this will take you back to the present. Now, I can't go with you due to time travel laws and all that." Future Luke said.

"We completely understand. It would violate the laws of time itself. I think. I never get around to these time travel rules. It's so confusing." Tails said.

"Well, anyway, ready to return to the present?" Cogg asked the group.

"We're more than ready." Jexi said as the time machine was activated, pulling the group into the present day.

"Nice. Good to be back. Now, what did you wanna look up?" Sunset asked the Professor.

"A few old records from Scotland Yard." Layton said.

"And I'm gonna gather, uh… information, with Emily and Chopper at the Towering Pagoda." Thorn said.

"It doesn't exist yet. We're in the present." Jexi pointed out.

"Were going back. We have to figure out why Future Layton wants us dead. And..ugh.. Vectors coming too because…"

"The Pagoda has a lot of traps." Thorn said.

"You aren't going back. But if we need to investigate into Layton, I say we check his office in the university. Maybe something there could give us a clue." Vector said.

The group went to the office and found something interesting.

"Whoa. So this is what happened to Claire." Vector said looking at a newspaper of two buildings on fire. 10 dead in the headline.

"Apparently, there was a prototype time machine in the building and Claire was one of the scientists. She was also said to be the test subject. But it malfunctioned and exploded, causing the fire and taking a neighboring apartment building with it." Chopper said.

"Since then, Layton's been working here to make up for not being able to save her. He even has her last words written out." Thorn said. "Don't take off that hat. That's what a proper gentleman does."

"Indeed." Layton said arriving with the others. "Those were dark times. I still remember that fire. There was a crying child there too, wanting to go in and rescue his parents. I talked him out of it. But he and I, we lost loved ones on that day. It's impossible to change the past, so that is why we must move forward toward a better future."

The group headed back in the machine, but saw three shapes in it as well when they arrived.

"Flora?" Layton and Luke asked.

"Inspector Chelmey? And Barton too?" Aelita said.

"We ain't done Layton. Now tell me about the Prime Minister." Chelmey said.

"We would. But it's kinda difficult to explain right now." Emily said.

"You can't just leave me all alone again to go on some adventure." Flora said.

The lever was then hit on accident.

"Okay, who activated this thing?"

"Uh, I don't know." Pinkie said with her hand obviously on the lever.

"Pinkie!" The heroes shouted as the shop shook.

"My word! What's going on here? An earthquake?" Barton asked.

"Time travel." Maka said before the shaking stopped. "We traveled forward in time to ten years."

"What? That's absurd." Chelmey said.

"Well it's true." Odd said as they stepped back out into Future London.

"So, what's the game plan now?" Vector asked.

"Well, we'll meet up with Future Luke in Chinatown since that's where the Towering Pagoda is and head there. I guess the inspector and his sidekick are gonna do their own thing." Thorn said.

"We'll part ways, yes. I'm looking for this bloke with a cane and clogs. He's suppose to be a transfer from the Navy. He was loaned to us in order to find the Prime Minister." Chelmey said.

The group arrived in Chinatown and met up with the Future Luke.

"Very good. Now we can...wait, where's the professor?" Future Luke said as the Professor arrived late.

"Sorry about that. I needed to check something on the way over. Now then, let's get inside." Layton said.

Inside the Pagoda, the group was ushered into an elevator leading to the top level. Vector, EMily and Chopper stayed on the lobby for.. What else?

"Of course you would want to try Roulette with Chopper." Emily said.

"Hey. It worked last time. He's my lucky reindeer." Vector said.

"Ha! You lose again old timer! You said Black, but it's white!" A dealer said to a man.

"What the hell you talking about? It is black." Vector shouted.

"I'll give him one more spin and that's it. Guys blind as a bat. This is so easy." The dealer said.

"Now that's just despicable." Emily said.

"I will win this time, no mistake. I call white this time." The man said.

The roulette spun, ending up on a white number.

"Haha! It's black, geezer! Now pay-"

"It's white! The dealers fleecing you!" Vector told the blind man.

"Hey! We do what we want here, understand croc?"

"Does that mean cheating a old man out of his money?" Emily asked.

"Why you little…" the dealer said drawing weapons with the others. "It's time you and that geezer were taught a lesson! No one messes with the Family!"

Emily readied herself, but the man stood up.

"I have to ask you to stand back, miss." The man said gripping his cane. "I'm gonna send these men to hell, see."

"We better do as he says." Vector said pulling her back. "My detective instincts say this guy's serious about his threat."

The gangsters charged, the man drawing a hidden blade and striking each one lightly. As he sheathed it, the men got heavier and were pressed against the ground.

"What's...happening?" A gangster said as the floor began to break, caving the dealer and gangsters down into the dark abyss below.

"Okay. Gambling fever over. Let's just head up there to meet with the others." Vector said grabbing Chopper.

Emily just stared. "How did you…"

"Being blind has its advantages. Not being able to see the evil in this world. Now, I must be going." He said getting up from his seat.

"Wait, who are you?" Emily said.

"I am… a Marine Admiral. My real name is Issho but my codename is Fujitora. I was transferred to Scotland Yard to help find the missing official." He said before heading out the door.

Sanji then burst into the lobby.

"Emily, you okay? I heard a rumbling and…. What the hell happened here?!"

"Don't ask. Let's just go. Made mob enemies." Vector said grabbing Emily as they ran out and rejoined the others as they encountered the Future Layton.

"A Marine Admiral…. Here?" Future Layton said. "This was unseen."

"Enough of this, Layton! We're friends. You need to stop this right now!" Jexi shouted.

"Afraid not. Everything is coming into place. Soon, I will have my vengeance." Future Layton said.

"I would never talk like that." Layton said. "You are not the real me… are you?" Layton asked.

The Future Layton grinned as he pressed a button, trapping the group inside a large iron cage as he removed his disguise.

"So here you are, Dr. Stahngun. Or should I say, Dimitri Allen!" Layton said.

"Dimitri Allen? That's one of the scientists who worked on the prototype ten years ago." Thorn said.

"Yes. I've always been focused on time travel. I've always wanted to build the time machine. And I even had to people who shared my views. Claire, Amadeus Flux and Bill Hawks." Dimitri said.

"Flux?" Jexi said as the villain in question stepped out.

"Yeah. That's right. I was a secret partner who worked with them. I wanted a time machine to install inside my ship so I could go back in time and stop myself from being expelled from the university." Flux said.

"Yes. But Bill had other plans. Unknown to me, he made a deal with an organization who wanted those plans. He went ahead and did the tests when I said it was too dangerous. Its because of him that Claire is gone!" Dimitri shouted.

"Yeah. His plan succeeded too. He sold the plans even after it failed and moved up the ladder till he became Prime Minister." Flux grinned.

"Yes. Now I'm going to get revenge on the two men who ruined everything." Dimitri said.

"Two? Who's the other?" Flux said before being pushed into the temporary opened cage as it closed on him.

"Later on, I realized you had a secret arrangement with him. You both plotted to split the money and go your separate ways. You and him must pay!" Dimitri said. "That's why I will make a new time machine, stop both of you and save Claire all at once!"

"That is madness! It needs to be stopped!" Said a new voice as the Professor came into view.

"Professor?" Luke said.

"A good strategist always saves his ace in the hole." Layton said.

"But then...who's this guy?" Rainbow said as the other Layton removed his hat, with two devil hairstyled points came out.

"Don Paolo, you slimy eel." Indigo said as Don Paolo removed his whole disguise.

"Yeah yeah. Can the chit chat and get us out of here!" Don Paolo demanded.

"Let me guess, you came for revenge and disguised yourself as Layton." Indigo said.

"Actually, I'm the one who asked him to dress like me." Layton pointed out as he deactivated the cage.

"Yes yes. You must be oh so proud of yourself." Don Paolo said.

"Now let's get out of here. Quickly." Layton said.

"Right." The group said as they hurried out of the Towering Pagoda all together.

As they left, Fujitora watched them.

"It's my duty as a Marine to arrest the Straw Hats, but… that would only help the mad scientist inside. I suppose I'll turn a blind eye on this for now." Issho said. 


	7. Hope's Teachings 3

"A marine admiral…. That is able to manipulate gravity with his cane sword. Awesome!" Anima said.

"I've read about that guy. Admiral Fujitora. He took over for Aokiji after he quit the marines." Evan said.

"He's a beast. I heard he can even bring meteors down from the sky!" Hope said.

"Yes. A powerful foe indeed. But that should be left for another day." Xerneas said.

"Yeah! On with the lesson!" Yveltal said.

"The three students of the DWMA, please." Hope said.

"A sound soul...dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body. That is a very famous phrase on the world our young meisters and weapons come from." Wiz said.

"Welcome… to the world of Death Weapon Meister Academy! Or DWMA for short." Boomstick said.

"Unlike most schools, the DWMA teaches children to be effective in combat against souls. In the world of Death City, souls are actually a factor in day to day life." Wiz said.

"I shall take over from here." Xerneas said. "In this dimension, the souls of humans can be considered good but can be corrupted, making them evil, making them monsters called Kishins."

"It's the Meisters duty to protect the world from the Kishins, collect their souls, and evolve their weapons. All for the sake of this guy!" Boomstick said pulling up a picture of Lord Death.

"A cartoony version of the grim reaper?" Anima said.

"Lord Death, the current ruler of Death City in Nevada." Evan said. "Also the headmaster of DWMA."

"Lord Death has a single mission for his students, gather 100 kishin Souls and 1 witch soul and evolve your partnered weapon into a death weapon." Wiz said.

"See the thing about weapons there is… well they actually are alive." Boomstick said. "Y'know, they're called magic weapons. Humans who can turn into weapons at will to help their partner in need."

"There are many combinations, but these four are at the top of the class and with the Heroes." Wiz said. "Let's start off with the most famous pair, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans."

"Two of our most famous meisters. Both make an excellent pair. Ever since joining with our friends back in Termina, they fought foes like Misdreavus, Eliza and even Mundus." Boomstick said.

"Maka and Soul have one goal as a team, make Soul a death scythe, and have him surpass Maka's own Death Scythe father." Wiz said. "See, Maka was born from a Human mother and a weapon father, meaning she's half weapon but doesn't have access to her weapon powers so she uses Soul a lot."

"And what a Hell of a team they make." Boomstick said. "Soul is a two handed scythe which Maka can swing around with ease even though it's actually heavier than it seems."

"The soul wavelength of both Meister and Weapon have to be in synch for that to work." Evan said. "Each weapon has to be matched up with a perfect Meister or else it can't be wielded."

"Maka herself has an ability all her own. She can accurately sense a person's soul". A very rare ability for such a talented meister." Wiz said.

"It's like the perfect Link system. Master says we can just tell when we meet our perfect partners." Anima said.

"Volt's Partner has to be an Electric type, as for us, since we don't actually have elements, our options are more opened up." Evan said.

"Using the Soul Resonance Technique fully syncs the bond of the two halves, in Maka and Soul's case, a power increase and access to the Hunter attacks, Scythe techniques so powerful, they can slice through anything." Hope said.

"Wow. Even more awesome!" Anima said.

"Moving on, take a look at this egomaniac." Boomstick said. "Black Star's his name, and lots of smack is his game. He and his partner Tsubaki joined the group back on Snowhead in Termina. While he's a big bragger, his fighting abilities back him up. Going against powerful foes like Shadow Man and Salamence."

"Tsubaki is unlike any other Death Weapon. She has not one, but multiple forms of her weaponized self. She's a Dark Arm, a short sword, shuriken and Smoke Bomb all in one. A literal human swiss army knife." Wiz said.

"And then… there's this literal definition of insanity." Boomstick said.

The kanji for Symmetry then appeared. "Symmetry is key. Everything must be aesthetically pleasing." They heard Kid say.

"Oh great, here we go." Liz said.

"Death the Kid. Son of Lord Death and a bit of an obsessor over symmetry and perfection. However, this has lead him to victories over Sneasel of Terrera and helping against Garchomp." Wiz said.

"A bit? Try a lot! He'll stop in the middle of a mission to wonder if a painting is perfectly placed on his wall!" Boomstick said.

"It happened." Wiz said. "He even went all the way there and found it was still hanging perfectly."

"Still, he's good with guns." Hope said. "He wields Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters. Twin Pistols that use Kid's own Soul Wavelength as bullets."

"He says he uses them in order to preserve Symmetry." Evan said. "Yet he obsesses over their human forms being so different. Especially….above the waste."

"Phrasing! Remember, kids are listening to this." Wiz said.

"No worries. I'm not going to say it." Boomstick said.

"Last but not least is Crona, a human under influence of Ragnarock, an evil katana." Hope said. "Poor kid never got any action at all. Why is that?" Wiz asked.

"Well, he is still on the team. He just sort of blends into the background most of the time." Hope said.

"He'll get his chance, I know it. Maybe if they fight a fortress next time we see the others." Boomstick said.

"Yeah. With Jexi and his group, its hard to tell what'll happen next." Hope said.

"Regardless, these four are the top of the class, and any test could be their final exam." Wiz said. "If these pairs work together till the end, nothing will stop them on thier quests as heroes."

"In the end the shape and form dont matter at all. It's their soul that matters, right?" Soul said as the view ended.

"So, what's the lesson here?" Hope asked the two.

"Teamwork. No matter who you fight or what you face, a partner makes a huge difference." Evan said.

"Yeah. When you do those attacks you two do, remember that." Hope said. "Cause a good partnership like you two doesn't just come by everyday."

Suddenly, the leaf of Layton's universe glowed bright, as well as another leaf.

"Hmm. Looks like something bigs going down in london. We better get back to it." Hope said. 


	8. The Fortress of Destruction

After escaping from the Towering Pagoda, the group minus Future Luke reconvened in an alley in Chinatown.

"Okay, this should be far enough from the Family." Jexi said keeping an eye out.

"Let's try and get some things straight. First of all, when did Don Paolo become friends with the professor? The dude tried to run us over with a ferris wheel." Indigo said.

"Bug off, girl. I ain't no friend of his." Don Paolo said. "He ruined me...by taking her as a girlfriend."

"Geez. It's been ten years. Just get over it Paul." Flux said.

The others gaped wide.

"All of this has happened… just because he was jealous of Layton running off with Claire? Dude! Priorities!" Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah. I was there when it happened. I even have the video of it." Flux said taking out a recording device. On it played a younger Don Paolo with a couf hairstyle, watching Layton hand a letter to Claire, only for her to kiss him. Don Paolo's hair then stood on end before splitting in two. He then grew angry as they became the devil horns. "LAYTON! You'll pay for this!" Don Paolo cried as he ran into a lake. "I won't forget this!" He gurgled as he tried to run underwater.

"Layton has been my sworn nemesis ever since that fateful day!" Don Paolo said.

Indigo slapped him. "Oh my god, get over it! You almost seem like you and Juvia are related!"

"Never! I've already picked my path and I will follow it to the grave! Even though there really isn't much of a reason to do so." Don Paolo said.

"Hey, where's Naoto? She's been absent ever since we got back here." Yu said.

"I asked Miss Shirogane to do a little detective work for me. She'll be back soon. But I have made a discovery of my own: a secret lab across the thames. The scientists who worked on the time machine are trapped over there." Layton said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's over there and save them!" Natsu said.

"Wait, we're missing someone else. I don't see our Luke anywhere." Rainbow said.

The group looked over the streets until finding Luke tearing up at a statue of a small child and a grown man.

"Luke? Is there something wrong?" Layton asked.

"Professor. I don't wanna say goodbye yet." Luke said.

"Goodbye?" Jexi asked.

"You see, my dad has a new job overseas in America. I'll be moving there in two weeks." Luke said.

"Then this is gonna be… our final adventure with you, Layton." Jexi said.

"Yes. I expected this." Layton said. "Then let us make it one worth remembering."

The group was soon seen in the sewers as they headed over to the secret lab. "Why did we have to go through a sewers?" Rarity said.

"This was the only way we could get over without being noticed." Jexi said.

Surfacing in the main hallway, they found Natoto in a gunfiggt with Guards with a girl.

"Claire? No way." Layton said.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me." Don Paolo said.

"I'm not Claire. I'm Celeste. Her younger sister." The girl said.

"But how did you get here?" Jexi said.

"That's what I found out. I've already freed the captive scientists. Inspector Chelmey and Barton as well as Future Luke are waiting at the Thames Arms across the river. We need to get over there. You're suspicions were correct Professor." Naoto said.

"No way you sneaky sneaks are getting away this time!" A gangster said.

"Oh yeah? We beat you last time, we can do it again!" Lemon shouted.

A robot then came in, all armored.

"This baby right here, it knows all of your moves. There's no way you'll get past it. Especially since we'll be helping by giving it backup fire." The gangster said.

"It doesn't know all of us." Jexi smiled as Crona walked up to the front.

"Crona's still here? Holy crap, I thought he was gone a long time ago." Yosuke said.

"He's always been here. How have you not noticed until now?" Maka said.

"He's been….super quiet?" Yosuke said.

"Ha! You think that string beans got a chance against all of us? You got a losing score in your future." The gangster said as he and his buddies laughed.

"Really? Crona's not someone you shoud take lightly." Soul said.

With one slash, Crona sliced off the robots arm and knocked out half the guards.

"Finally. It's my turn." Crona said.

"What in blazes? What sort of freak is this kid?" The gangster said.

Jexi smiled. "All yours Crona, go get em."

Crona dashed, Ragnarock drawn.

"Shoot him!" The gangster said as they began firing their bullets at Crona.

Crona was all over the place as he doged each one.

"He's fast!" Luffy said.

"No kidding." Thorn said.

"Just keep shooting. We gotta hit him eventually!" The gangster said before seeing all of his guards taken out and the robot slashed in half, leaving only him. "Uh, is it too late to surrender?" He asked.

"Sorry. I dont deal with thugs like you." Crona said bonking the gangster with the hilt on his sword, knocking him out.

"Well, that's that then. Let's get going. We need to head to the Thames Arms." Jexi said.

The group hurried out of the sewers and into the bar.

"Good. Now that you are all gathered. Its time to reveal...the truth of this unwound future." Layton said.

"First, we already know that the Future Layton was Dimitri Allen. This isn't the future. During my investigation, I found a tunnel leaving back to present day London. We never were in the future. This is a set created to look like London." Naoto said.

"That 'time machine'? Its actually a transport set to carry us deep underground. We're miles below the actual london. We've been on a wild goose chase." Vector said.

"One that is already over." Said a new voice as they saw the barkeep removing his disguise and revealing himself as Dimitri. "You may know the truth, but you will not stop me from building my time machine!"

HOLD IT!

Sunset said that. "Time travel is not possible for many. Only the Famous Doctor Brown, Twilight, and the Doctor himself can do it. Dimitri, I realize you cared about Claire, but going back in time to save her is not the answer."

"Dimitri, I have a question for you. You've been used as a pawn for a long while. Have you been aware of this?" Layton asked stunning everyone in the room.

Naoto tipped her hat. "We've all been played. The true master mind of the whole thing…. Is him!" Naoto said pointing to Future Luke.

"So, you have it all figured out than?" Future Luke said getting up.

"Yes. We have Luke, or would you rather be called Clive." Layton said.

"We found out about you in the records. There were ten victims in that fire ten years ago. Two of whom were your parents." Vector said. "After that, you were adopted by a very wealthy woman. She died five years later, but not before leaving her entire fortune to you."

"Yes. I am very thankful for that. That money shall help me with my revenge. This city...created from greed and hatred and betrayal. I will destroy all of it. And you cannot stop me." Clive said running as he grabbed Flora and ran out the door.

"Flora!" Luke said.

"I think we got bigger problems!" Yosuke said as the ground shook.

Looking at the lighthouse on the other side of the river, it began to slowly rise as a large monstrosity quickly rose up. It was at least 100 meters tall and was on four legs as it fired weapons from its mounted cannons.

"That's….big." Jexi said. "Well, guess we know where Clive is now."

Hope then came into range of communication. "Guys, that fortress is gonna destroy London if it isn't stopped!"

"Well duh! We kinda already got that just by looking at it." Jexi replied.

"Looking at the thing, it bears resemblance to Phantom Lord's Jupiter Cannons." Juvia said.

"Except this things a lot bigger than Phantom Lords." Gajeel said.

"We need to find a way up there and fast." Jexi said.

"Well, some of us who can fly should be able to easily get up there, but the rest of us don't have a plan besides that." Thorn said.

"Easy. We just go at that thing with everything weve got, and smash it to bits, just like Jupiter." Natsu said.

"But we need to rescue Flora first before that plan. Clive's using her like a shield right now. We can't destroy it till we rescue her." Luke said.

"I can help with the planning." Hope spoke. "Sunset, call a yokai who can hold it off."

"Dromp's the biggest Yo-kai I have. He should be able to buy us a little time for us to come up with a plan. Come on out my friend! Calling Dromp! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning….Tough!"

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough!

"Dromp!" Dromp said. But the group was shocked to see Dromp was only half of the size of the fortress.

"Dromp, please hold it back until we get an actual plan together!" Sunset said as Dromp stood there like a human shield, slowing the thing down.

"I'll go." Crona said.

"You'll what?" Jexi said.

"I said, I'll go. I can fly up there and save Flora." Crona said.

"You aren't going alone. I'm coming with you." Jexi said.

"Let him. Guy's hadnt had much action since Termina." Hope said.

"Then at least bring me. I might be able to think of a way to stop Clive." Celeste said.

"All right." Crona said grabbing Celeste as he and her flew off toward the armored monstrosity.

"Well stay here, and then hit this thing with everything we;ve got once crona fires the signal." Jexi said before they heard a motor. They looked back to see Layton and Luke in a flying car heading toward the fortress.

"Was that the Laytonmobile? I thought the one here was a prop?" Kanji said.

"It was till I modified it to act like a plane. I have always been handy with machines." Don Paolo said.

"All we can do now is wait for Crona. I cant belive he's the one saving all of London." Maka said.

"Me and Barton are gonna evacuate this fake London. We can't risk any casualties down here." Chelmey said.

"Go." Jexi said.

Inside the fort, Clive watched as Crona, Celeste, Layton and Luke ran throughout the machine. "They don't stand a chance." Clive grinned.

The four kept running till they came across Flora in the center of the room. "Don't come in!" She shouted as the door shut behind them with floor tiles falling one at a time.

"You think I would make things easy for you? This is nothing. I will not stop till I get my revenge!" Clive said on a monitor.

"Quick! On that tile!" Layton said as they all jumped on a certain tile that was the only one that didn't fall.

"Wait, maybe your friends don't need to take it out. If we can remove the power source, we can shut it all down." Celeste said.

"And I have a hunch what it is. The one thing we came here to get." Crona said.

Heading down into the depths of the fortress, they came across several small cell like bodies clinging on walls with a big capsule in the center.

"Jackpot. Hope, we found several of Zygarde's cells. Now we're going to remove the…" Crona said opening the capsule, only to see the unconscious Prime Minister inside.

"Ironic isn't it? The leader of the country gets to destroy his country. Quite fitting." Clive said over the intercom.

"This is the main power center. He's using the Prime Minister to power it." Layton said as Crona reached out only for Layton to stop him. "Not wise. Its tapped into his heart. If you remove the wires quickly, you might kill him and set of the self destruct for this entire room."

"Well, what if we had something that sounds like a heart beat instead?" Celeste suggested as Crona began gathering the cells.

"This should do it." Layton said as he carefully reconnected the wires. "There. But the watch doesn't have much battery power left. We only have a few minutes to get out before it begins to crumble." Layton said.

The group hurried to the car only for Crona to look back. He then started flying as he saw the fortress begin to crumble.

"Crona! Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to save Clive! He's not a bad guy and he doesn't deserve this!" Crona said flying up to the control room to see Clive pinned down by some fallen pipes.

"Hang on! I'm here to save you!" Crona said.

"Why? Why save me?" Clive asked.

"I used to be lead by my own thoughts, Ragnarok corrupting me. But then, I was beaten by them." Crona said remembering his battle with Maka and Soul. "Clive, you made a mistake and that's okay. We can learn from them. If we just went back in time to fix them before we make them, we wouldn't learn anything. That's why we have mistakes. Clive, you can learn from this." Crona said moving the pipes off of him.

"Thank you." Clive said as Crona grabbed him as they flew off just as the machine exploded, taking out all of the underground London.

Chelmey was then with Clive as he was arrested. "Crona, I don't know how long I'll be locked up. Might be for the rest of my life. But I promise, if I ever get out, to set things right." Clive said as he was carted off.

"Well, that's that for us, Layton. But it sucks that not one Z cell got salvaged." Jexi said.

"Actually…" Crona said holding a container of the cells. "I managed to get them all before I escaped."

"Well, excellent on your part." Hawks said. "And I congratulate you for getting that filth thrown in jail where a terrorist like him belongs."

"And what happened to Fujitora?" Emily asked.

"Transferred back. The Prime Ministers okay so there really isn't much need for him here." Chelmey said.

"Oh boy. Guys, we need to be on guard." Emily said as Dimitri approached.

"I can't believe...I caused all of this. This is the last straw. I'm closing the book on the time machine once and for all. But, there's one other thing I should mention." Dimitri said.

Celeste gasped as she started glowing.

"My time is almost up here." She said. "You've taken good care of that hat, Hershel."

"What do you mean?" Layton asked.

"I did the look up you asked me to do. There's no record of Claire ever having a younger sister." Chelmey said.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Then that means… Claire is here." Thorn said.

"Yes. In that split second before the machine exploded, it worked, teleporting her into the future. However, its only temporary. Her body is trying to go back. Back to the moment before the explosion." Dimitri said.

"Claire. I'm glad I get to say that-" Layton said before Claire stopped him.

"I know how you feel Hershel and I feel the same. But I don't belong in this time. Its time to move on Hershel, to a better future. Goodbye." She said walked off before vanishing completely.

Layton cried as he removed his hat and looked up at the snowing sky above them.

"I can't believe it's ending like this." Ruby said.

"Well, sometimes in life, there are no happy endings. Sometimes, you get some sad ones too. But its through the sad ones that we find true happiness." Jexi said.

"That's true. You get through life with nothing but flawless victories." Natsu said.

Two weeks later, the group stood at the pier as they saw Luke getting ready to board.

"So, I guess this is it. Hard to believe this is the quiet boy we met back in Misthallery." Jexi smiled to Luke.

"I'm really gonna miss that kid." Sanji said.

"He's been a really good friend." Aelita said.

"Guess we should be heading off now." Jexi said as the group began to board the ship.

Meanwhile on a crystal ridden planet, several women in pink lied on the ground defeated as Laser Man absorbed from a pink lantern.

"Love acquired. Three more energies remain before final initiative." Laser Man said before flying off. "Current Objective: absorb remaining three energies. Final Objective: Elimination of all corps."

And on another world, it was a dark city setting as a figure on a bike road across the highway with the bike braying like a horse sometimes.

To be continued in...Dimensional Heroes Legends: Durarara!

Jexi and Hope 


End file.
